


Fate

by Deathauk



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore, Descent into Madness, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Language Abuse, Lust, Melancholy, Mental Breakdown, Obsession, Perversion, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Statutory Rape, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathauk/pseuds/Deathauk
Summary: Betty was only a little girl when Sector 7 was destroyed. She met Sephiroth before the unfortunate event. Years later, she grows up to hate everything to do with Shinra, so she joins SOLDIER. Sephiroth returns to get his own revenge and to take Shinra down completely. He wasn't expecting to run into Betty who is now fifteen and very lustful. Obsession consumes him as he drags her into a world of nightmares and violent sex. Would she be able to forgive a man who is growing mad for her? Or will she get her revenge on a fallen SOLDIER that took everything away from her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betty is a minor character in the Final Fantasy 7 Remake. She is not my 'own character'. She wasn't added to the characters. I just wanted to make that clear. She is a MINOR character. She is a ten year old in the remake who lives in Sector 7 Slums. If you are repulsed by her being fifteen and with Sephiroth being twenty five, then don't read. Story takes place five years after the destruction of Sector 7 Slums.

Midgar had seen better days full of laughter and bliss. A dark invisible weight falls over the city of Midgar. The city becomes gloomy with the president of the Electric Power Plant Company issuing out an order. An order of demand. All who receive the letter must abide it. There are no exceptions. If the person who receives the letter refuses to abide, they will disappear. That's exactly what happened to my father who received the letter to be drafted. Marlene once told me that they are an eco-terrorist group that believes that Shinra is bleeding the planet dry. I've heard many stories about how the President is taking men away from the slums in all Sectors. Before my father was apprehended when he refused to leave me alone, he damned everyone to hell that are involved with the company. How is it fair that on top of the giant pillar in the sky, the upper-class people living luxurious lives cannot be touched.

I just don't understand it… Why must they take my father away from me…

"Betty? Are you okay? Are you lost in thought again?" Marlene… I miss my dad…

"It's been ten days since they took my dad. Do you think that they will let him come back home?"

My question grabs the attention of Tifa who is wiping down the counters behind the bar. I'm only ten. I don't have a mother to hold me through heartbroken times. This loneliness is tormenting. My heart is aching. Why must it be this way? Ever since the first reactor was bombed, Midgar went into lockdown. The slums are crawling with monsters. A few days ago, I overheard Tifa and Cloud talk about how the monsters are being sighted more frequently. Are the slums even safe anymore? Thinking about it makes me sad and angry. So angry that I just want to run away and cry my eyes out in a dark corner.

"I'm sure he will be back soon. Don't you worry, Betty," but why do you not sound convincing…?

"Stop lying to me."

They both widen their eyes from my shocking words. Tifa stares at me as if she doesn't know what to say. Most of the time she knows exactly what to say to make me feel more cheerful rather than sad. I'm so angry and full of rage. Marlene has her father. Why can't I have mine? "I just want my father back!"

Cloud walks into the bar when I shout from the pressure finally releasing inside me. They both move back when I leap off the barstool. Cloud moves to the side when I take off running to the doors.

"Betty! Come back! Betty!" Tifa shouts after me when I burst through the doors.

Seventh Heaven isn't my home. My home is where I used to sleep with my father in the next room beside me. People move out of my way as I run like a ravenous wolf determined to catch my prey. With the giant plate up in the sky above the slums, the sector is full of darkness. People start dimming the lights to their houses with the excitement in the streets fading into dreary silence. Determined to wait for my father, I run all the way to the train station with hopes that he will appear. There's no one at the station when I arrive. It's dark and shadowy as I start sobbing. I'm halfway to the tracks when I stumble over my feet. My knees break my fall with my hands slamming into the ground. All I do I sob as tears stream down my face.

There's no one here… My father is a prisoner… Will I ever see him again…? Papa! I miss you so much!

I will never forgive Shinra for this. I hate everything to do with Shinra. I hate them all. I hate Avalanche. I hate everything that caused my father to be taken away from me," the tears do not stop as I hold myself.

Is it bad that I do not fear death right now? It's dangerous to be out so late. Especially when there's no one around. The sobbing continues when I start to hear footsteps approaching me from behind. My eyes open when I hear an unfamiliar voice that I do not know. It's not Tifa or Cloud speaking. The voice is deep and profound. Almost alluring. "You shouldn't be out here all by yourself, little girl."

Just leave me alone… It's not my father's voice. Because of that, I have no desire to look at the man behind me. As I sit and sob quietly, my eyes see strands of long silver hair blowing beside me from the powerful winds. The winds are quite soothing. The way they howl eerily. "You should run off back home."

Why is this man speaking to me…? Is he a creep…? I should have never ran away from Tifa… She was only trying to comfort me…

"Where is home?" I ask quietly, sniffing as I start to become lost and dismal.

"I ask myself that question every day," is he homeless…?

"Bad people took away my papa. I'm going to sit and wait here till he returns," the man behind me moves a little.

My eyes move to the side when I see how long and beautiful his silver hair is. If it is blowing beside me, his hair must be long. For a man to have long hair like that is astounding. "Have it your way," the man speaks calmly.

His words have no remorse to them. He sounds coldhearted and uncaring. When he walks past me, I tilt my head all the way up from how tall he is. I didn't get a good glimpse of his face since I looked up a bit too late. All I see is him wearing a long leather black coat with leather boots. His hair is silver and amazingly long. Who is he…?

"Where do you plan on going? The train shutdown two hours ago?" the question is ignored as he keeps walking straight ahead of me. I've never seen him before. Maybe he can help me find my dad since he acts like he is leaving Sector 7. There's no hesitation in my body when I get up and run after him. The man stops walking when I run up to his side and grab his gloved hand. His hand is bigger than mine when I start tugging on it. I look up at his face to see how he is rather menacing looking. His eyes are green with a shimmering glow to them. The signs of Mako. Is he a SOLDIER…?

"Are you a SOLDIER? Do you work for Shinra? Can you help me find my papa?" questions are followed by more questions.

"No," the man yanks his hand away from my grasp as if I am a cockroach infesting his person space.

That doesn't stop me from grabbing his forearm with both hands. He looks down at me with a malevolent glare, but I don't care. Whoever the man is, it's obvious he doesn't like children when he effortlessly moves his arm forward. My body flings forward with the power of his sudden movement sending me back onto the ground. I don't know how much longer my knees can take the pain when they keep breaking my falls. There's nothing left for me to say other than to cry again. Like a little child I am, I begin to sob. The man doesn't say a word when I start wiping away my tears. My heart shatters into a million pieces when he starts walking forward again. If he isn't going to help me, the least I can do is offer my thanks for him showing an ounce of worry for me since I am out so late. He stops walking when I run in front of him while sobbing still. Tears drip off my chin when I reach into the pocket of my dress to pull out a gift for him.

"It's not much, but it's all I have. I know you are annoyed right now from my constant crying. Please accept this for showing me compassion for being out here all by myself. Maybe one day, you will learn how to smile and not be too serious."

The man stares at me with emotionless eyes when I hold up a green orb. It's materia that my father gave me just in case times get hard. "Do you know what this is?" I ask, forcing myself to smile cheerfully when I am withering inside.

"What?" he's silly… Is he not a SOLDIER…?

"It's healing materia. Take it. Maybe it can fix your broken smile. You look so angry and sad. Just like me. Hopefully, this will heal you. Don't you think materia can heal emotions? I like to think so."

The glowing green orb of materia illuminates our faces as I hold it up to him. I'm surprised when he speaks in a rather bewildering voice. Am I making him curious now? "What's your name?" his voice is less intimidating…

"Betty. What's yours?" he is quiet for a few seconds.

My heart finds some light when he takes the materia from my hand. His eyes are beautiful as he raises it to his head. His skin is pale. Pale like the moon. Sometimes, I almost forget what the moon looks like.

"If I take this and tell you my name, you must promise me that you will not speak about us running into each other. Deal?" hell yeah!

"I promise!" with my squealing voice, I do a fist pump. Maybe because I am happy that he accepted my gift.

What was flabbergasting is how he uses his left gloved hand to set it on my head. "My name is Sephiroth."

Sephiroth…? That name sounds so familiar… But I can't remember where I heard it before…

He kneels to his right knee for his eyes to meet my level. There's nothing in the world that can stop me from smiling radiantly when his lips start curving into a faint smile. He sure is charming to look at. If he keeps staring at me with those extraordinary eyes, I may start crushing hard for him. A tear falls from the corner of my left eye as he tilts his head to the side. His hair falls over his face when he blinks a few times. Is he studying me?

"Go back home, Betty. It's not safe to be here by yourself."

He speaks in a soft voice, deep and resonating. Why am I feeling safe with him around?

"Can you wait with me here? I want to be here when my papa returns back to me." my voice is less obnoxious.

It feels like eternity when he looks around us. He's mysterious indeed. When he shifts his body to sit on the ground, I immediately become excited. Wherever he is planning to go to, I am thankful that he is taking the time to wait with me. I scoot my body up against his side while looking up at him the entire time. With his eyes gleaming with the green orb in his hand, I can't look away or stop smiling. Since he is willing to wait with me, I pick his long hair off the ground to lay it on my lap. It would be a shame for his hair that feels silky and relaxing to get dirty because of me.

"Thank you, Sephiroth. This means so much to me. If I fall asleep and my dad returns, please wake me up. I want you to meet him. He's the best dad ever. Do you like unicorns?" the question is random.

He doesn't say anything. As minutes go by, I start to yawn. Eventually, I lay my head up against his chest when my eyes begin to get heavy. "I love unicorns. I have many stuffed animal unicorns you can have," my words become heavy and slurred.

As blackness starts to take over my vision, I fall asleep with a faint smile. The last thing I hear when I drift away is his soothing voice that sounds like a lullaby more than anything.

"Us meeting is very unfortunate, little girl."

If you say so… Mister… Just wait with me until my father returns… Just…. Wait… I'm falling asleep now… I can't… Think straight… Just… Wait… With… With…


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Men and women gather around the huge Shinra monument as Shinra Officers stand guard. The immense marble monument, standing about a hundred feet is malevolent with a gloomy dread infecting the city of Midgar. The citizens of Midgar are thrusted into darkness and depression as five black Shinra helicopters fly to the enormous power plant. The citizens feel like war is coming as if SOLDIERs beat on their drums with the four new reactors being complete. They are bigger than the others and emit far more mako than usual. From the outside, it looks like the depression is worsening the more Shinra advances with their technology and power. It's mortifying. Sickening. It makes the hatred inside me grow even stronger with fury and determination. When they dropped the plate on my home, Sector 7, Shinra decided to turn the catastrophic heartbreaking experience into a war zone. Avalanche refuses to leave to this day. Every day, there is war, death, and sadness. What happens beneath the gigantic plates is dangerous and unforgiving.

"I hear that Sector 7 Slums is becoming infested with treacherous monsters these days. I'm still traumatized by the fall of that sector. Many new recruits never made it out of the sector yesterday. Haven't we had enough shooting for one day?" a Shinra Officer speaks quietly to his partner.

My heart sinks into a bottomless pit when I hear that. It's been five years when I lost everything. My home, my father, my cheeriness. After the plate was dropped on us, I became full of anger and uncontrollable rage. The only thing that kept lingering to me was that I needed to get revenge. In order to accomplish that, I had to become stronger. Capable of standing my own ground. Now, I am a Fourth-Class SOLDIER. Infused with mako and motivated to carry out my revenge, I must be patient. The infusion was turning into a disaster until my body finally accepted the mako. I've worked for so many years to get where I am today. The days were unbearable, harsh, and exhausting. Enlisting into SOLDIER broke me. Changed me. Traumatized me. Midgar isn't the same anymore. Every day, people fear for their lives as the city keeps evolving.

Where do we go now…? Who do we ask to protect us all…? Who…?

"Seriously? I didn't want to believe it. Why are they sending new recruits down to Site 0?" his partner asks.

My eyes close halfway as I keep myself hidden behind a door as he replies with so much melancholy in his voice, "the people who survived the catastrophic event refused to leave. Monsters have been reported viciously slaughtering anything they see. Sixty-eight mutilated remains were found of people scattered throughout the sector. Even SOLDIERs wound up dead if they are not careful. I'm blessed that I chose to become a peace officer ten years ago."

People start heading down the hall where the men talk. When I see my captain, I step out from behind the door and bow immediately. "Betty? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be prepping for your training exercise."

Shinra Officers salute the First-Class SOLDIER. Who is this First-Class SOLDIER that makes people show their respect for him?

"I'm sorry, Angeal—I mean Capt. Hewely. I lost track of time. It won't happen again!" he looks at me with a stern expression when I turn around and sprint down the hall.

I lost track of time! How careless of me! What's worse? I was caught being late by my own captain!

The aggravation hits me when I am the last one to show up late to the courtyard where my team is. A black Shinra helicopter sits tall behind them. Most of them turn around to look at me with their gawking eyes. They are all men. They are much older than I am. I am only fifteen. They look at me as the weakest teammate. Am I? I am still convinced that I got into SOLDIER with luck. With the guidance of my own captain being my true hero and mentor, I would have never made it this far. A push is what I needed. A push is what he gave me. We were all told to be responsible for our own uniform. It took me weeks to earn and save up enough gill for what I have. It's simple and not too complicated. I wanted something that didn't suffocate me, so I went with a rather obscene outfit. Wearing pants is uncomfortable to me, so I went with a short black skimpy miniskirt. Dark burgundy garter straps hold up my thigh high stockings. The shoes are quite comfy. They are black leather boots that reach the top of my ankles. I wear a black Lolita underbust corset with silver buckles going down the center. There's sufficient support from leather straps going over my shoulders, connecting to the back of my underbust. Underneath, it's just a plain white short sleeve shirt. My katana is what broke me with my savings. After getting it custom made, I ended up paying over 6,000 gil for it. It killed me. With months of working hard and earning money through training, I am successfully broke. Flat fucking broke.

The long slender black leather sheath moves against my thigh when I walk up to my team. The sheath is hooked onto my dark brown utility belt where I stashed materia and kunai knives. We were told that we were only allowed to bring four things of materia. I'm shit out of luck since I was too broke to buy good materia. All that I could afford was healing materia and fire materia. I'm going to fail this training exercise. The men on my team do not show cowardness or fear since we are heading to Site 0. They are overconfident. It's okay to be afraid. I'm horrified. The only way I can assassinate Shinra successfully is to climb to the top. It's now or never.

"Isn't she the girl who wasted 6,000 gil on her weapon? Why would the idiot spend so much money on her first weapon? Does she not know that it's going to break? Everyone knows that our weapons need to be modified by Shinra's Advanced Weaponry Division."

Another man speaks, discouraging me from my rookie mistake, "she's not going to last."

A man taps me on the back of my shoulder, but I ignore him when he speaks to me, "you should have spent more. That's 6,000 gil down the drain for you."

They are right…

They always pick on me. Thinking me weak and pathetic. They may be right, but I must keep bettering myself. Angeal approaches us without the amusement in his eyes. Unlike my teammates, he doesn't share their comical laughter as they mock me for my rookie mistake. "What's so funny?" the captain asks.

They pretend to cough with their voices becoming silent. "This is a practice exercise. We are going to the HQ in Sector 7. Do not become adventurous," people remain quiet.

HQ at Sector 7 isn't the heart of Sector 7. Whoever travels beyond HQ into Sector 7, they will be shot and killed on command. It is impossible to go into the warzone without being caught. Many people tried. If they weren't shot down by SOLDIERs, the monsters or bandits inside got to them. It's a horrifying thought to know that there are people who live within the chaos. People who never left. Sector 7 comes into view as the helicopter flies over the new plate that was constructed three years ago. The arena at Sector 7 HQ is gigantic. Just like the training room on the forty-ninth floor, they wanted something just as advanced. Just as the winds blow against me, an immense sadness settles over me when I look up at the wall. Chains clank together with people hanging from them. Way above, it's frightening. SOLDIERs and Shinra Officers laugh and go on about their day as if their barbaric ways aren't traumatizing.

They lost their way… Would I be able to save everyone…? Who will help me…? Who will help save Midgar…?

Two black helicopters fly over the heart of the Sector 7 as Shinra Officers march methodically into a perfect formation. The HQ is overwhelmed with the loud bangs and explosions coming from the inside of Sector 7. My team gets excited as we turn around to hear gunshots from afar. With their smiles and exhilaration, I show melancholy and worry.

The war… The chaos… The blood… There are innocent people who live in here still… When they are found… They are killed brutally for the public to look at them….

Black smoke is seen ascending from the sorrowful pit of the sector. SOLDIERs march through the open gates with a black helicopter rising to the plate. It's chaotic and overwhelming here. Angeal starts to lead us to the fortified building that's big enough to house most of the Midgar residents. The place is impossible to infiltrate. There are cameras everywhere and guards keeping watch. I've only been inside the building once when Rufus Shinra gave us a tour. The thought of him makes me sick to my stomach. The city is corrupted. Shinra is a roach, infesting every dark shadowy spot he sees. It's a sickness. A virus. An impossible plague to cure. There's no antidote for the corruption and war. If Shinra and the government focused more on the residents rather than advancing their military and weapons, they could fix the broken hearts. This place is dead to me. It has been since the day the plate was dropped on my home five-years ago. We all stop at the entrance for our keycards to be scanned. As I wait in line, I drift off into space when I hear two Shinra Officers talking about Wall Market.

Wall Market…?

5 Years Ago

Who knew a single smile could make the melancholy inside my heart disappear? The warmth of his hand is tender and soft. For the longest time, I always thought his gloves would make them sore and hard. His green eyes that illuminate under the pale moon is soothing. With his embrace, I feel at ease. Comforted and safe. Without my father, I feel lost and lonely. With him holding me, I feel found and important again. The sound of his beating heart against my ear makes me sleepy.

"You won't be taken away from me, will you?" my voice is faint and full of sorrow, yet I smile when feeling his fingers tangling through my hair.

"I won't let Shinra take me away from you."

A fire forms inside my chest when I tilt my head back to look up at Sephiroth. I'm only ten. Ever since the night we met, I felt a connection between us. A connection that I don't want to lose. Could he be a father figure to me? Do I want him to be a father figure to me?

"Can you adopt me? You can meet my friends. Why do you always come out at night? Are you lonely?"

We both end up looking at the sky together. It's been three weeks since we met and already, I want to live with him. Who is he? Does he not like people? Do they not like him? "I won't be able to take care of you. There's stuff that I must do. I'm in a dark place right now. I'm still trying to fight my way out," his voice is a lullaby to me.

I could fall asleep with him singing to me. It happened more than once already. Once the chaos starts, he keeps me close in his arms. Is my gift healing his sadness that he won't show me?

"I have business to attend to in Wall Market. I will come see you tomorrow night. That's a promise."

I miss you…


End file.
